Small electronic sound generating devices are well known in the art. A state of the art device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,997 to Kudo et al. The sound generating device disclosed in this patent includes a holding plate that is sandwiched between a cover and a touch plate case. A sound generating device, in the form of a piezoelectric buzzer is retained between the cover and the holding plate and a circuit board is retained between the holding plate and the touch plate case.
The sound generating device disclosed in the Kudo patent is relatively small and rugged. As such it is particularly adapted for incorporating into children's toys such as stuffed dolls. The device is also relatively easy to operate.
It must be appreciated, however, that further improvements to this type of electronic sound generating device are still needed. More particularly, the Kudo sound generating device is still somewhat susceptible to damage as a result of the rough handling to which children often subject their toys. Additionally, the sound generated by the Kudo device is not particularly loud. As such, the Kudo device can only be used in a limited number of stuffed toys where the sound is not muffled to the point of being difficult to hear.
This problem primarily results from the fact that the sound radiates from the Kudo device from the side opposite the touch plate. Since the touch plate must be positioned adjacent a surface of the stuffed animal to allow activation of the device, it must be appreciated that the sound radiating from the rear of the device must travel through the stuffed toy to the other side. Thus, the muffling effect of the stuffed toy is a significant problem that limits the application of the Kudo sound generating device to relatively small and thin stuffed toys.